


Lovesick

by rancheel



Series: When You Depart From Me Sorrow Abides, and Happiness Takes His Leave [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 2018 Young Presenter Competition, BAFTA Kids Young Presenter Competition, Cute Kids, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Kensington Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Tom and Noelle are happily at Kensington Palace attending the BAFTA Kids Young Presenter Competition and get to have individual interviews with the 2017 winner of the competition. They both have small realizations on where they'd like to take their relationship.





	Lovesick

“What are we waiting for again?” Noelle asked gently as she was carefully spun by Tom as they waited in the hall at Kensington Palace, slow dancing to the classic music quietly playing as they ignored the paparazzi’s cameras flashing and constant demands for their poses. _They were inside for interviews. They’d already taken their photos_ , Noelle thought.

“We’re waiting for our interviewer,” Tom responded smoothly as Noelle was back in front of Tom now, his right hand moving back to her waist while the other that spun her was back in the air holding hers. Noelle laughed softly and placed her free hand on his chest.

“So we’re passing the time by dancing?”

“You’re acting like you _don’t_ enjoy this, love.”

“No, no, I am, trust me. This dress makes me feel like I’m back at that one wedding we went to,” Noelle recalled gently, moving to smooth out Tom’s tie.

Tom rose a brow in response.

“The one where you caught the bouquet?”

“Yeah, that one,” Noelle said, smiling widely as Tom kept swaying them carefully, starting to look around the room.

“Well, you certainly look just as beautiful now as you did then, but that dress was _insane._ How did you even get in that without me helping you?”

“Skills of a woman, Thomas,” Noelle said in an over dramatic posh accent before Tom laughed and moved to spin Noelle again.

Noelle held back a laugh as Tom made a cute airplane sound as she spun, letting it get louder once he pulled her abruptly to his chest when someone was about to walk by, her hands moving to his shoulders to steady herself.

“Smooth moves, Hiddleston, smooth moves,” Noelle said, nodding her head as she caught Tom just looking down at her face with a smile.

“What’re you staring at now?” She questioned softly, moving a hand to rub at his beard before pushing his glasses up for him.

“The love of my life.”

Noelle rolled her eyes fondly and pressed a kiss to his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder.

“Sorry if any makeup gets on your suit, I’ll wash it myself if I have to,” Noelle said as she felt her face heat up even more, trying her hardest not to nuzzle into his neck, trying not to give the paparazzi any more PDA. Luke may just kill her if that happens.

“I don’t mind if you get anything on this suit, Noelle,” Tom spoke softly as his hands wrapped around her firmly to keep her close, her arms weaving their way around his middle.

“I do. You look so dapper,” She replied, letting out a small huff as she tried not to peck at the skin of his neck, still hearing the flashes.

Tom let out a low hum in reply as he rubbed his thumb gently along the seam that sat at Noelle’s waist, still somewhat looking around for Luke or maybe the interviewer both he and Noelle were set to see.

“How bad would Luke kill me if I started pressing kisses to your neck?” Noelle asked suddenly, causing Tom to look down at her slightly.

“You’d be pretty much scattered around London. He may as well be _your_ publicist too, you know.”

“I think it’d be worth it,” Noelle huffed out as she felt Tom instinctively tighten onto Noelle as more people came in. Her head gently lifted off of his shoulder to look up at him.

“Baby, _easy_ , it’s just more celebrities. Why are you so tense tonight?”

Tom sighed gently and moved to press a kiss to Noelle’s forehead as he just shrugged.

“I dunno, I’m just paranoid.”

“You and I both know that’s not it, Tom.”

Tom let out a small sigh and looked down at a concerned Noelle.

“I’d much rather be in our bed watching films with Bobby than be here tonight, all dressed up in a very lovely building.” Noelle started to look fondly up at him and moved her hands from his middle to cup his scruffy cheeks.

“ _I love you_ , if that’s any consolation,” Noelle replied, practically whispering. Tom started to smile and went ahead for a quick peck on the lips, hearing the flashes of the cameras start up again just as he moved back from Noelle’s face.

“It’s most certainly comforting to know.”

Noelle couldn’t stop smiling as she just kept her hands on his cheeks.

“You _might_ have escaped Luke’s wrath, good job.”

Tom started to make a face with a slight hissing sound as he leaned back, causing Noelle’s hands to move off of his beard and back to his chest as she laughed.

“I don’t think I’m out of the woods yet with our last PDA article,” Tom recalled.

“He’ll forgive you, however when my birthday comes around..”

“He’ll have to pull a lot of strings, I’m fairly certain of it.”

“It’s only March. You have _three_ months, What are you planning?,” Noelle asked suddenly, her hands moving along the folds of his blazer. Tom clicked his tongue and moved a hand from her waist to push his glasses up.

“That, I can’t tell you, my love.” Tom smiled as Noelle gently tugged on the fabric, Tom barely budging at the pull.

“That’s _rude_ ,” She stated softly before she turned her head to see a few young kids dressed up walk in.

“Are those BAFTA kid interviewers?” Noelle asked, her voice going higher in pitch. Tom rose a brow and looked where she was looking, smiling when he saw what looked like the parents accompanying the kids as his hand was back at her waist.

“It’s what that looks like, yes.”

“They’re so cute, _oh my god_ ,” Noelle said, shifting around in her heels slightly before Luke came striding in behind the small group.

“I hope the little boy is my interviewer,” Noelle said excitedly as she started to gently hit on Tom’s chest in excitement. Tom let out a laugh and moved his hands to grab hers firmly.

“You’re extremely excited for this, it’s adorable.”

Noelle rolled her eyes fondly before moving to press a kiss to the back of Tom’s hand just as Luke finally made it over to the pair.

“Did you two behave while I was off doing some business?” Luke questioned, fixing his tie slightly as the camera men started conversing with the adults the kids came in with.

“Yes father dear,” Noelle said dramatically, moving her free hand to grab Tom’s. Luke and Tom laughed quietly as Luke shoved his hands into his pockets.

“I’m way too young to be dealing with you two,” Luke huffed before turning to watch the comotion with the camera men. “If you two caused any more _PDA-_ ”

“Luke, we did nothing out of the ordinary. We were careful. Promise,” Tom reassured, moving a hand from Noelle’s grasp to pat his friends shoulder. Luke let out a playful sigh and pretended to wipe his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Thank _god_.”

“Mr. Hiddleston, we’re ready for you sir,” one of the camera men said, sending a smile to the trio before walking back to his camera.

“Well, off you pop, Mr. Hiddleston,” Noelle said, wiggling her eyebrows as she tried to hold back a laugh, gently removing her hand from his before Tom pretended to shake the nerves away.

“Alright, alright. How do I look?” Tom questioned, holding his arms out slightly as he now stood in front of Noelle and Luke, walking backwards slowly towards the front end of the cameras.

“Handsome as always, don’t keep the poor boy waiting!” Noelle exclaimed, laughing before Tom grinned and gave them both two thumbs up, striding in front of the cameras to stop in front of the young boy interviewer.

Eventually, they called action and Noelle stood next to Luke behind the camera that was recording Tom and Braydon, trying super hard not to just die on the spot.

Her boyfriend, whom she loves very much, interacting with a small child that has the cutest accent in the world? She’s definitely dying and going to heaven. Their hair colors practically match and she _can’t_ get over it. She'd _love_ to have a kid like that one day. Luke watched her amusingly.

“You alright, ‘Elle?” Luke questioned with a small nudge. Noelle jolted and turned to look at Luke.

“I’m fine.. Yeah, fine.” Luke just snorted and shook his head, moving to clasp his hands behind his back as they started to listen to the interview again as Noelle fought the urge to pick at her nails, smoothing her dress out.

“Yeah, I’m enjoyin’- This is the _best_ birthday present eva, meetin’ you!” Braydon said happily, smiling widely up at Tom as he held the mic he was given to his mouth to speak while gesturing with his free hand. Tom kept his hands in his pockets.

“Aw, thank you, if you could be a superhero, what superhero would you be?” He asked, a small smile on his lips as Braydon held the mic back closer to him, letting out a noise in thought.

“Uhh, hm. That’s a good question, probably Batman. I like his voice.”

Tom nodded as he smiled, looking into the camera as he gestured to Braydon.

“Batman. Future Batman, right here.”

Noelle was definitely going to die right in this hall with Luke smirking knowingly at her. Damn it all.

After a few more minutes, Braydon was done interviewing Tom and the person behind the camera told Noelle to go head and stand where Tom stood. Noelle carefully made her way, trying not to seem too giddy as she walked by Tom who rose a brow at her questioningly before looking to Luke.

Noelle smiled widely down at the small boy, moving into a small squat as she balanced on her heels and successfully avoided stepping on her long gown she wore, holding a hand out for him to shake.

“‘Ello! I’m Braydon!”

“Well hello, Braydon, I’m Noelle, and it’s extremely lovely to meet you!” Noelle said with just as much excitement, gently shaking hands with the small boy before letting his hand go to stand back to her full height.

“Is it okay if I ask you a few questions, Miss-”

“Oh please, Braydon, call me Noelle! It’s okay, I promise,” She insisted gently, still smiling wide as she clasped her hands together and held them in her front.

“Okay, uh, can I ask you a few questions, Noelle?”

“Of course you can! I’d be honored.”

“Alright, what is it like to be a crazy cool spy agent like.. thing?” Noelle cooed quietly and shifted on her feet a little to pretend to think.

“It’s super neat, getting to pretend to be a spy. When I was your age, me and my brothers used to do stuff like spies all the time.” She looked down at Braydon, his eyes practically shining just as much as they did with Tom, if not _more._

“Do you do that with your siblings or your friends?” She questioned gently, Braydon moving to snap out of it and nod, moving the mic back to his chest.

“Me and my sister _love_ pretending to be spies all the time, once we tried to get cookies from the jar, and we had to hide in the cupboards!”

The response got everyone watching the interview to laugh. Noelle replied to his little story with another question as Luke nudged Tom.

“You’re both free to leave afterwards,” He said as he leaned closer to Tom. Tom just hummed and nodded, his eyes not leaving Noelle and Braydon’s interview. He couldn’t help but feel his heart clench in fondness as he watched his girlfriend interact with the kid. BAFTA really made a good choice in their interviewers.

“Christ, Thomas,” Luke jokingly huffed as he turned back to watch the interview, Noelle giving a small high-five to Braydon. Tom rose a brow and glanced at his friend.

“What?”

“You’re both irritatingly lovesick for each other, just have kids already, _christ_.”

“You’re one to talk, you’re _married_ , Lucas.” Tom shoved his hands into his pockets after he pushed his glasses up, the two quietly laughing.

“I plan on it happening, just.. Not yet. I have to marry her first, remember?” Tom said, turning his head right to look at Luke. He smiled and nodded.

“Right, right. That’s why you said you wanted to plan something on June twentieth? Her birthday, if my memory serves me right.”

“That’s exactly right,” Tom said, smiling widely as Noelle started to giggle at Braydon’s attempt at an accent before complimenting him.

“Have you got a ring for her yet?”

“I have one, yeah. It’s back home, hidden where she can’t reach.”

“Smooth,” Luke said with a chuckle before Tom started to laugh as well.

“I try to be.” Tom smiled brightly as he moved a hand from his pocket to run his hand under his chin as the interview started to wrap up, Noelle squatting back down to give the small boy a hug per his request.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to post this. I couldn't help myself. I've had this in my Google Docs since the first BAFTA video came out and then yesterday the other one Tom recorded in February came out.. I couldn't just stay silent about how adorable Tom is with kids. Noelle couldn't either, okay. Sue me.


End file.
